spirited away 2 getting home
by prianime
Summary: Did Chihiro really pass Yubaba's test? hakuxchihiro This is my first fanfic so plz review i've updated chapter 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

What if Chihiro doesn't pass Yubaba's ultimate test. What if it was part of Yubaba's plan to keep her in the spirit world

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone intensely on the land of the spirits. The spirits were all focused on a young boy with green hair and emerald eyes and a young girl with large brown eyes and brown hair which was tied into a high pony who was sleeping beside him on the bare ground. Her ponytail glittered in the sun

"Chihiro", Haku said sweetly. "Come on Chihiro. Wake up." thought Haku. "She will wake up you know", Haku said.

Yubaba the sorceress and ruler of the bath house emerged from the shadows and smirked. "3,2,1,0. Would you have a look at that she didn't pass my test. Looks like she is doomed to work in my bath house forever. Haha. Pathetic, she still hasn't woken up yet. Call me back when she does. I mean if she does"

The spirits protested and Boh said that he wont forgive Yubaba and stormed off. A bird followed it. "Boh come back. Its just business", Yubaba exclaimed.

"We'll see. We'll see. Even if she does break my little spell she'll still have to work in the bath house and pay up all the damage she has caused and her filthy parents. Her time is up. Ha-ha". Yubaba thought and smiled at her self.

"Hi, Yubaba", Zeniba said coldly and turned her gaze towards Haku and Chihiro. Behind her stood No Face.

A storm brewed as the spirits looked intensely at the three wondering what was Yubaba's ultimate test.


	2. Chapter 2

Chihiro looked back at the tunnel as though she vaguely remembered it.

"A new school it is a bit scary," Akio commented.

"I think I can handle it," Chihiro replied.

They drove to a blue house at the end of the street which was surrounded a beautiful forest.

She looked at the scenery when she heard a faint voice.

"Chihiro, Chihiro! You must snap out of this"

"Who's there?" Chihiro answered defensively. "Get out of my head." she screamed.

"Chihiro, stop day dreaming and help us unpack our stuff to our new house" Akio commanded.

"Huh. Oh yeah we've arrived at our new house but something is wrong. Why can't I put my finger on it? It all seems different." Chihiro thought dismissively.

"Chihiro!" Akio shouted. Chihiro looked around. "What's wrong with you? Ever since we left that tunnel, you've been acting weird. Come on, help your mother"

Chihiro went to help her mother when she heard the same voice calling her but this time it was slightly louder and clearer. "Ok this is not a dream that I'm hearing the same voice. I mean it can't be- can it?" she thought as she walked slowly up the stairs

"Chihiro put these boxes up in the loft" Yuki told Chihiro.

Chihiro was putting the last box which she was finding a great struggle to lift it up, in the loft when saw that she was surrounded by black balls with two eyes and was lifting a piece of coal with great determination. She saw herself carrying it to the fire at the other side of the room. "What was that about?" Chihiro thought.

As she climbed down the stairs, she heard that voice again. It was telling her to come back.

"Come on dinner time" Yuki shouted.

Chihiro laid the table and they sat down. They began to eat. While they were eating Akio turned to Chihiro and said "try this." He gave the food to Chihiro who ate it. She saw a boy with green hair give her a piece of food, which she ate while she was crying. "The boy's name was… the boy's name was..."she thought. "Why does it sound so familiar? Why?"

"Come on Chihiro. Wake up. If you don't I'll…I'll," she heard. The voice was becoming clearer and clearer each time she heard it.

"That's where I recognised it. The voice that's been calling me ever since we left the tunnel" she remembered. "But why? None of this is making sense."

"Chihiro, hurry up and finish eating. Come everyone else has finished or you'll have to clean your dishes yourself" Akio said.

"Ok." Chihiro replied. As she was finishing her last bite she saw herself talking to an elderly lady. She was complaining that she couldn't remember anything and that she was worrying about her parents and about this guy called Haku.

"That must be the boy's name." Chihiro thought. "Haku, Haku." she said to herself. "I remember now. I haven't left the Sprit world yet."

Chihiro woke up in the Spirit World. "Haku," she said softly "I didn't pass Yubaba's test- did I?"

Smash! The glass ball Yubaba was holding broke to a thousand pieces. "Ah" she screamed.

"No," Haku replied.

"How could this happen?" Yubaba asked but everyone carried on ignoring her.

"One of the flaws of that spell is that a strong willed person can break free of that spell" Zeniba replied coldly.

"Her infamous test was to break free from her illusion she put on you in a certain period of time." Haku continued. "If you didn't wake up of that spell your soul will be devoured."

"Haku you forgot that though she woke up, she didn't do it within the time limit so she can't go home. Her parents will go without her. They will look for you but like all humans they will forget you." Yubaba added. "Now she can pay off the damage she caused me when she was getting rid off that No Face."


End file.
